1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention pertains to a spring device for retaining an electrical contact in a housing and in particular to a retention device which requires no special tools to operate and provides a positive indication of correct operation.
2. The Prior Art
It is well known in the electrical connector industry to have a variety of schemes provided for achieving both front and rear release of contacts from connector housings. Examples of front release contacts can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,091 and 3,513,438 and examples of rear release contacts can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,376. Generally all of the known contacts of this type require some sort of specialized tooling to effect the contact release. Examples of such tools can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,569 and Des. 220,377. The present invention obviates the need for such special tooling.